The Ring
by ely-brightside
Summary: Espero que les guste,es un Oneshot que escribí,es un Dramione;Draco y Hermione formaron una relación hace tiempo,pero Draco se fue,dejando a Hermione sola  que se me ocurrió de repente,espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones sobre ese pequeño capitulo


The Ring

¡Corre!

¡No dejes que te atrape!

Porque si lo hace…No hay vuelta atrás.

Apenas podía respirar, mis pulmones estaban por colapsar. De un momento a otro me encontraba huyendo de mi muerte, en manos de quien se supone no me dañaría, quien decía querer protegerme, ¿pero de que sirven las promesas? Si solo son eso, promesas, palabras que se lleva el viento si no las sujetas con hechos.

Corría por el bosque usando el poco aliento que me quedaba, no podía perder el paso, tenía que huir. Las ramas de los árboles me golpeaban en incontables veces dejando pequeños rasguños en mi rostro y cuerpo, y mis pies descalzos y lastimados no daban para más, estaban a punto de fallarme cuando logré ver un claro cerca, corrí mas rápido sintiendo que se acercaban a peligrosa distancia a mi aquellas sombras que me atormentaban. Una vista hacia un enorme lago yacía ya a pocos metros de distancia de mí, trate de lanzar algunos hechizos con mi varita, pero todos fueron en vano.

Cuando estuve cerca del lago tome uno de mis últimos alientos y me lance a él, sentí como la fría agua azotaba contra mi piel sin piedad alguna y abrí mis ojos, todo estaba borroso, sujete mi varita fuerte y sentí desaprecia de ahí al instante.

Estaba en la habitación de mi departamento, corrí hacia el armario buscando desesperadamente ocultar aquello por lo que me seguían. No estaba. Me dirigí ya desesperada hacia la mesita de noche que reposaba a un lado de mi cama, abrí la primera gaveta, nada. Desesperadamente pase una mano por mi cabello y cerré fuertemente los ojos buscando relajarme y poder pensar correctamente, si no, perdería tiempo y no llegaría a nada, y tiempo era lo que menos tenia en ese momento.

Abrí la segunda gaveta moviendo los objetos dentro de ella con cierta exasperación y por fin, ¡ahí estaba! Mis rodillas ya no aguantaron y me dejaron caer al frio piso de madera y sosteniéndome de la gaveta que a los pocos segundos cayó, esparciendo las pertenencias que guardaba dentro de ella por todo el suelo. Mire al vacío por unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta de aquel pequeño destello entre la leve obscuridad de la habitación, me incline esperando alcanzar aquel pequeño objeto que llamaba mi atención, sí, era lo que me temía. En aquel rincón, ¡como lo maldigo! Aquel pequeño recuerdo de mi dolor y tu mentira, aquella memoria hace años confiscada en un rincón frio y sombrío de mi mente atormentada por tu recuerdo. Dijiste que volverías pero eso jamás sucedió. Tu traición y mi estupidez guardadas en un objeto tan pequeño, ¿Y ahora? ¿Donde estas? Hace ya bastante tiempo trate ¡lo juro! De suprimir tu recuerdo, doloroso y sangrante como herida abierta, y que sin éxito, jamás pude cerrar, pero descuida, aprendí a no tocarla, así el dolor es menos perceptible. Pero eso no evito que llorara tu partida cada noche, perdí la cuenta del tiempo que espere por ti, tiempo perdido. Me vi forzada a buscarte y quemar tu recuerdo, por el bien de todos, buscando redimirme del pecado cometido al enamorarme de ti. Y ahora tu eres mi asesino y yo tu victima, como siempre.

Aquellas lágrimas que luche por que no se derramaran en ese momento rompieron la barrera del orgullo y salieron, empapando mi rostro al instante. Sabia que vendrías, sabia que tu destino era acabar con migo y los de mi clase, pero jamás te creí capaz.

Sin darme cuenta estaba con mis manos apoyadas en el suelo llorando y sosteniendo en mi puño derecho aquello que me devolvió los recuerdos y el dolor, ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño puede hacer tanto daño? Mi respiración era entrecortada y desesperada, buscando aquel aliento que me diera fuerza para enfrentarte.

Muy tarde.

Escuche un enorme estruendo y abrí mis ojos de golpe mirando la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba sumergida en un silencio perpetuo interrumpido por mis sollozos. Me levante inmediatamente del suelo estrechando el pequeño anillo y tu varita entre mis manos tan fuertemente que dolía. Escuche tus pasos, si, eran los tuyos, estaba segura.

Caminabas a pasos lentos irrumpiendo en mi silencio, me recargue en la pared buscando apoyo, casi no podía sostenerme en píe, pero tenia la esperanza de que solo tomaras lo que querías y te largaras. Sabia que no seria así, pero guardaba la esperanza de que por lo menos por ahora me perdonaras la vida, cuando debería ser yo quien te tuviera acorralado.

La manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse, lentamente, disfrutando de mi agonía interna. Un sudor frio recorrió mi espalda, temiendo de lo que sucediera cuando me encontraras ahí, indefensa, con lagrimas en la cara y sin poder sostenerme en píe por mi misma, ¡que patética debía verme! La leona domada por la serpiente.

Y fue cuando sucedió.

Tu mirada glacial, sombría y sin vida se cruzo con la mía.

Sentía algo romperse dentro de mí. ¿Has vivido esa situación en que estás enojado, dolido y decepcionado con alguien, pero tu vida vuelve a tener sentido cuando la ves de nuevo?... bueno, así mismo, solo que esta vez con todo rompiéndose dentro de mi.

Aquella mirada tuya, ya no mostraba nada, el no solía ser muy expresivo, siempre tenia el rostro relajado y no mostraba ningún sentimiento… pero sus ojos sí. Cuando estaba enojado, divertido, cuando se mostraba arrogante o superficial, cuando algo le molesta o cuando algo le agradaba… sus ojos eran los únicos capaces de delatarlo, a pesar de que se esforzara en ocultarlo con su inexpresividad. Pero esta vez no mostraban nada, eran u eterno vacío de dolor.

-Devuélvelo- dijo con voz amenazante pero a la vez inexpresiva

No respondí.

Me limite a verlo secamente y con todo el odio que lograban fingir mis ojos, lo amaba, pero eso solo seria una debilidad.

En un rápido movimiento se acercó y me tomo por el brazo fuertemente agitándome, al tiempo que me miraba con el mayor desprecio que sus ojos color mercurio me pudieron transmitir.

-¡Te lo pedí por las buenas y no lo hiciste! ¡Ahora no me pongas las cosas mas difíciles y devuélveme mi varita!- grito con un odio desmedido y un dolor profundo

-¡No! ¡Mátame si eso deseas! ¡Es lo que menos me importa ahora Malfoy!- le grite con las pocas fuerzas de las que mi cuerpo disponía, perdiéndome en las ultimas palabras

-¡Mira sangre sucia…!- intento gritar de nuevo pero se vio interrumpido por mi y mi voz que ahora sonaba quebrada y perdida

-Sangre sucia…- dije con la mirada perdida y los ojos llorosos –ahora soy solo eso ¿no?, solo me usaste todo el maldito tiempo, ¡solo fui tu marioneta y me manejaste a tu gusto para conseguir lo que querías!- grite con el rostro nuevamente cubierto de lagrimas, sacando así el dolor, sacando la espina que hería mi alma, dejando la herida sanar, dejando el veneno correr.

-¡Mira Granger! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que pienses y sientas, ahora dame mi maldita varita y con suerte no te asesinare!- grito de nuevo exasperado, pero esta vez note el dolor en su voz, en como se debilito al terminar la ultima frase.

-No- conteste seca e inexpresivamente de nuevo -¿Por qué simplemente no haces las cosas más fáciles y la tomas por la fuerza? Que te costaría lanzarme una maldición y salir de aquí con tu varita en este instante-

-¡Eres una…!- pero paro de hablar repentinamente al ver que al volverme a agitar algo callo al suelo de una de mis manos.

Y la espina regresaba a la herida casi sanada.

Un silencio mortífero inundo el lugar, en la leve obscuridad los latidos de mi corazón se mesclaban con los suyos en una lucha incesante, a la vez que lagrimas silenciosas y pesadas aun no habían dejado de recorrer mis mejillas y mis labios.

Él se agacho de repente y yo seguía mirando un punto fijo delante de mí, no quería verlo, no a los ojos, o la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba se derrumbaría. Volvió a su antigua posición pero esta vez con su mano en alto exhibiendo ante mis ojos el pequeño objeto que escapo de mis manos, sosteniéndolo frente a él mientras le clavaba su mirada inexpresiva. De repente sus ojos grises se posaron en los míos, aun sin mostrar sentimientos.

-Porque lo conservas- dijo sin sentimiento alguno en la voz, no parecía pregunta y no planeaba darle respuesta

-Eso no te interesa Malfoy- aparenté ser fría tal como él lo era, trataba de no dejar que se viera el dolor en mi mirada, no lo logre.

-Te duele- eso no era pregunta si no afirmación

-Eso no te interesa Malfoy- conteste nuevamente tratando de evadir todo

-Si- volvió a afirmar con su tono frio y mirada indiferente aun con el pequeño anillo en su mano

-¡Lárgate maldito Malfoy!- dije empujándolo y dejando que las lagrimas salieran con furia por mis ojos -¡Toma aquello por lo que viniste y lárgate! ¡Me das asco! ¡Eres un asesino!- dije tomando su varita y lanzándola al frio suelo de madera al tiempo que volvía a empujarle.

-¡Tu no has pasado lo mismo que yo! ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Ni siquiera se porque sigues viva!- grito parándome en seco y deteniéndome los brazos

-¡Mátame! Ya no me interesa, ¡solo acaba conmigo ahora! No sabes el dolor que pase y todo por tu maldita culpa- grite dejando salir todo aquello que me oprimía el corazón

-¡Ya me canse! ¡Me canse de que siempre hables de tu dolor! ¿No has pensado que yo también e sufrido? Jamás has oído el otro lado de la historia, solo miras lo que tus ojos quieren ver- dijo tomándome fuerte del brazo hasta el punto de lastimarme, pero no emití sonido -¡es todo lo que puedo aguantar! ¡Tú nunca entenderás lo que enfrento! ¡Nunca quise que te sintieras de esta forma! Pero sigue mintiéndote, sigue diciéndote a ti misma que solo jugué contigo, sigue diciéndole al mundo que soy el infeliz que te hizo daño. Así que ve y llora, ve y cree que estás bien. Solo eres una pequeña niña- acabo soltándome y dejándome caer, dejándome derrumbarme de nuevo, todo estaba borroso por las lágrimas que empañaban mi visión y solo logre ver tus pies dirigirse a la salida.

- Te fuiste- dije entre sollozos, como murmuro roto escondido tras las palabras, fue entonces cuando él se volvió a verme llorando en el suelo y al ver sus ojos grises recordé todo lo que había escondido en mi mente.

Fue justo igual que ese momento.

_Estabas en el suelo igual que este momento, claro, sin el dolor que ahora sentías, con el corazón tan solo a medio romper. Él, frente a ti, no con esa mirada indiferente, sino con una pena infinita bien disimulada._

_-¡No puedes irte!- gritaste desesperada, él era lo que más querías, y no podía irse, no ahora que lo necesitabas tanto como respirar. Te sentías egoísta, pero él no podía irse, no sin ti._

_-Sabes que debo irme, o saldrás lastimada, solo intento protegerte- dijo seguro de sus palabras, mirándote en el suelo pero sin acercarse a ti. _

_Te quedaste callada. Gran error._

_Él se dispuso a salir de la habitación, dejándote ahí, rogándole en el suelo, pero ya no más. Pudiste detenerlo, hacer que se quedara, pero tu orgullo gano. Otro gran error._

_Te levantaste de repente aun sin poder contener las lágrimas, que en ese momento pesaste que eran de ira, pero eran de dolor y en lo más profundo de ti lo sabias. Trataste de secar las que yacían empapando tu rostro y dejándolo húmedo y cristalino, más tus ojos, nariz y mejillas aun seguían rojos y lo estarían por buen rato._

_-Esta bien, vete, pero cuando regreses no estaré aquí esperándote- dijiste fríamente mirando a su espalda que estaba a punto de salir y el volteo un poco, pero no del todo. Le lanzaste aquel objeto que aun conservabas con tristeza y amargura, golpeo su espalda y en ese momento el termino de salir por la puerta, y tu, terminaste de derrumbarte._

_Recuerdas llorar noche tras noche, todo gracias a ese orgullo que te enfrascaste en no romper en ese momento, por algo te habían elegido como una leona._

_Trataste de convencerte de que todo era pasajero, que pronto el quedaría en el olvido y encontrarías a alguien más, pero no fue así._

_Y ahora estabas ahí, tirada en el suelo de nuevo, llorando su regreso y su partida, ¿Es que jamás dejarían de terminar así? _

_Pero esta vez no._

Salí del recuerdo y reaccione por fin.

Sufrí mucho la última vez ante su abandono, no quería dejarlo ir de nuevo ¿No?, debía deshacerme de ese orgullo, si lo dejaba ir de nuevo, se iría y esta vez se llevaría mi alma completa consigo. Y posiblemente luego me mataría.

Tome el pequeño anillo que hace un rato permanecía donde él lo dejo caer, me levante segura, pero muy en el fondo tenía miedo de que decidiera matarte en ese instante. Sostuve el pequeño anillo tomándolo en mi puño fuertemente, no, esta vez no se lo lanzaría, y aunque deseaba hacerlo, sabía que en ese momento no era lo correcto.

Lo coloque en mi dedo índice y camine rápido hacia el hombre que estaba por salir de la habitación y perderse de nuevo.

Tome su mano, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda ante el contacto, aquella fría piel de porcelana que hace tiempo no podía tocar. Él se dio la vuelta sorprendido por mi movimiento y choque con sus ojos mercurio de nuevo, no lloraría, debía verme segura de lo que hacia.

Pero, ¿Qué era lo que hacia?

El seguía mirándome callado pero con interrogación en la mirada, debía hacer algo, pero no tenia palabras y mi lengua no reaccionaba.

Abrí y cerré mis labios sin obtener respuesta de ello, no salía nada.

Tantos libros leídos y tanta inteligencia y valentía para que en un momento como este no salga nada de mi boca. Me recrimine a mi misma mentalmente, se terminaba la pequeña oportunidad que la situación mi daba, debía dejar mi orgullo por una buena vez.

No sabia que hacer, y estaba entrando en pánico, no quería perderlo de nuevo, no así, no aun teniendo la oportunidad de hacer que se quedara.

Entonces hice algo estúpido.

Lo jale de la mano de la que lo tenía sujetado y lo acerque a mí en un rápido movimiento. Entrelacé mis brazos a su cuello. Lo besé. Sus fríos labios se encontraron con los míos nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, solo que esta ves los de el no reaccionaban.

Pero lo hicieron.

-Basta- dijo en tono frío tratando de empujarme y separarme de su cuerpo, pero solo logro que me aferrara a su cuello con más fuerza y tratar de hacer que sus labrios fríos me respondieran.

-Bésame-dije en un susurro roto –aunque sea por ultima vez- roge, esta ves lagrimas silenciosas volvían a recorrer mi rostro. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por hacerme sentir tan débil ante el, por hacerme caer ante sus redes sin siquiera esforzarse.

Entonces la barrera de hielo en sus ojos se derritió, volvían a ser los ojos mercurio que yo conocía, esta vez volvían a tener pena hacia mi, compadeciéndose de cierta manera de esta mujer que le rogaba por un beso. Que patética me sentía.

De repente me tomo por la cintura, como solía hacer cuando todo estaba bien, recordé de nuevo y me estremecí ante su contacto. Se acercó lentamente y mi mirada iba de sus ojos a sus labios, que ahora atrapaban los míos compadeciéndose.

Era un beso necesitado, por mi parte. El solo cumplía con mi petición antes de marcharse de nuevo. Sabía que esto me dañaría, que aria más difícil el aceptar que se fuera, pero yo seguía ahí, prendida de sus labios como quien esta en el desierto hace tiempo y encuentra agua. Una masoquista, eso es lo que era.

Prontamente mis labios deseaban más de los suyos, más que un simple roce no era lo suficiente para mis necesitados labios. Me aferre más a él, trate de hacer que sus labios le dieran a los míos lo que buscaban.

Y así fue.

Pronto el también necesito más, y por un momento llegue a pensar que el aun sentía algo por mi, pero no me engañaría, el solo se estaba dejando llevar. Mordí su labio inferior buscando que el beso se profundizara, el soltó un pequeño gemido y supe que mi petición seria cumplida. El beso desesperadamente mis labios al tiempo que recorría con sus largos y finos dedos mi espalda, mientras yo me aferraba a sus cabellos platinados y suaves.

Lo necesitaba, más de lo que pensaba.

Introdujo su lengua en mi boca buscando con fervor la mía, para unirlas en encuentro desesperado de emociones. Los latidos de mi corazón ya no eran constantes, sino furiosos y rápidos, sentía que en algún momento explotaría, dejándome morir en brazos de aquel asesino.

Me separé de repente. Esto no podía seguir así, o terminaría con la poca cordura que aun poseía.

-Basta- ahora era yo quien pronunciaba esas palabras.

-Porque…- dijo entrecortadamente recuperando el aliento perdido hace unos segundos

-Porque esto va a acabar conmigo- dije interrumpiéndolo –porque te iras de nuevo y me aras más difícil todo- dije sintiendo como las lagrimas querían volver, pero no, no las dejaría salir.

-Tú me pediste que lo hiciera- dijo fríamente de nuevo

-Y tú pudiste negarte- dije imitando su tono, pero su mirada volvió a ser la de hace unos segundos, de pena.

-Tu no entiendes cierto- no parecía pregunta, sino que era una afirmación

-No tengo nada que entender- dije dando algunos pasos atrás, a los que el siguió

-¡Yo hice todo por ti!- dijo gritando con furia repentinamente -¡Tenia que irme! No quería que te dañaran, y te conozco como para saber que si te lo decía tu insistirías en ir conmigo- dijo firmemente, y en efecto, si el me lo hubiera dicho yo me abría ido con el –Los demonios de mi pasado me seguían y no planeaba arrastrarte a la obscuridad conmigo- finalizo con dolor disimulado en la ultima oración. Me sentí egoísta en ese momento, pero luego reaccione, él pudo habérmelo dicho. Aunque efectivamente lo abría seguido. Pero me abría ahorrado el dolor.

Quería preguntarle si aun sentía lo mismo por mí, pero no me quería sentir tan débil ante el, no quería darle el poder de destruirme con tan solo pronunciar "_NO_".

Me debatía mentalmente sobre si debía hacerlo o no, pero él se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y actúo más rápido.

Tomo mi rostro en su mano, suave y fría, al contacto volví a estremecerme ¡odiaba sentirme tan débil ante el! Pero no podía evitar serlo. Acerco su rostro poco a poco sin apartar sus ojos de mis labios, y yo seguía ahí, paralizada, esperando con desesperación que él por fin juntara sus labios con los míos de nuevo, cada segundo que pasaba mis labios ardían mas, pidiendo a gritos el contacto de los suyos. Se acercó hasta el punto en que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron, cerré mis ojos esperando el calor transmitido por sus labios, deseando probarlos de nuevo.

Pero eso no sucedió como esperaba.

Tan solo un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios, dejándome con el fuego encendido, sin nada para apagarlo.

Me miro a los ojos con ternura, sin demostrarla físicamente, pero reflejada en su mirada. Sonreí levemente sin darme cuenta y el acaricio mi mejilla en un contacto suave y leve, pero muy significativo.

-_Te amo_- dijo el sin apartar la mirada. Sabia que lo decía en serio, porque no era un te amo normal, ni un te amo por compromiso, ni un te amo acostumbrado, ni un te amo apurado. Era un te amo enamorado, con un " te amo" pronunciado por los labios mas gritados con el corazón...un " te amo" tan divino tan humano como jamás alguien imagino.

-Te amo- respondí abrazándome de su pecho como niña indefensa mientras él acariciaba mi cabello. Entonces el me aparto suavemente y tomo mi mano dibujando una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera en su rostro, acaricio el pequeño anillo de compromiso que yacía en mi dedo índice.

-Entonces, hasta que te tenga completamente a salvo y pueda regresar, promete que esperaras por este momento- dijo sin dejar de mirar el anillo, y yo sabia a que momento se refería –volveré cada noche que lo desees si puedo hacerlo-dijo mirándome ahora a los ojos.

-_Lo are_- dije lanzándome de nuevo a sus brazos, sintiendo su calor embargar mi alma, ahora completa, sin heridas, que aunque seguían ahí, ahora se encontraban perdidas muy dentro de mi.

Lo bese antes de verlo partir de nuevo, y aunque fuera mucho tiempo, _yo esperaría por el_, por obtener la otra parte de mi alma que se llevaba consigo, por aquello que significaba aquel anillo de compromiso.


End file.
